1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) displaying an image using a gas discharge operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device adopting a PDP has advantages such as a large screen, high image quality, ultra-thin type, light weight, and wide viewing angle, and is fabricated in simple way and can be enlarged easily. Thus, the PDP can be a next generation flat panel display device.
The PDP can be classified into Direct Current (DC) PDP, Alternating Current (AC) PDP, and hybrid PDP according to a discharge voltage supplied thereto. In addition, the PDP also can be classified into opposing discharge type and surface discharge type according to a discharge structure. An AC PDP having a three-electrode and surface discharge structure is generally used today.
An AC three-electrode surface discharge PDP includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing the first substrate.
Common electrodes and scan electrodes forming discharge gaps with the common electrodes are respectively formed on a lower surface of the first substrate. The common and scan electrodes are covered by a first dielectric layer. A protective layer is formed on a lower surface of the first dielectric layer.
In addition, address electrodes are formed on an upper surface of the second substrate so as to cross the common and scan electrodes. The address electrodes are covered by a second dielectric layer. Barrier ribs are formed on an upper surface of the second dielectric layer and are separated from each other to define discharge spaces. Phosphor layers are formed in the discharge spaces, and a discharge gas fills the discharge spaces.
In the PDP having the above structure, a plasma generated by a discharge emits ultraviolet light in the discharge space. The ultraviolet light excites the phosphor layer, and the excited phosphor layer emits visible light to display an image.
However, since the electrodes, the first dielectric layer, and the protective layer are sequentially formed on the lower portion of the first substrate, about 40% of the visible light emitted by the phosphor layer is absorbed by the layers, thus reducing the light emission efficiency. Moreover, when the same image is displayed for a long time, charged particles of the discharge gas are ion-sputtered onto the phosphor layer by the electric field, thereby causing a permanent residual image and reducing the PDP lifespan.